Enter the Bat-Stallion
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: OK It seems like my brain has decided to do another crossover.. This time it's Batman and My Little Pony! (Strange... I know right!) I do not own anything but the words I type.
1. PROLOG

Enter the Bat-Stallion

Ok It seems like my brain has decided to do another crossover..

This time it's Batman and My Little Pony

I do not own anything but the words I type.

PROLOG: The Universe's Hero

"Gotham, my city or it was before this happened" Batman says/thinks to himself as he faces down one of the strongest foes he's ever faced; Discord.

"You see I am the Batman of Gotham, a shadow in the night protecting the city from its self. I chose to be a hero; but it seems I was wrong! The Universe chose me for I was destined to be the Batman, but now.. I'm a horse/pony in a world un-like anything I have ever delt with; but one thing I know is that evil; no matter where you go, it's always there!" Batman says/thinks punching Discord in his smug face.

"It all started in Gotham..." Batman starts to say as he thinks back to that day.

-Flashback to 6 months ago-

"I was chasing after the Joker for the 65th time that day, I had cornered my foe inside his 'Chuckle House' hideout; in his hand was a diamond that Wayne Enterprises 'dontated' to the museum and in his other was his famous 'POW' gun."

"I had him in my sights; but suprise suprise, it was a trap. I easily defeated his goons 'Punch & Judy' and had the Joker in cuffs. All was like it should be... but it turns out the diamond was a fake; it was a joker bomb filled with his laughing gas. He started to laugh at my idiocy; but I calmly told him that I had a built in gas mask; and that was the end of that, his laughter died in his throat as he sulked in his seat in the Batmobile."

"I handed the Joker off to my long time friend Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon; and sped off back to the Bat-Cave in my Batmobile. As I was heading back another alert came up on my Batmobiles monitor. The Alert called for all police forces & yours truely to head to museum; a dark figure had appeared in the lobby and froze the guards in a dream like state. I did a 180 in my vehicle/car and headed at top speed back to the musuem. Maybe I should have left the police to handle it.. but I could never pass up a chance to save the day!"

=T.B.C=


	2. Chapter 1

Enter the Bat-Stallion

OK It seems like my brain has decided to do another crossover..

This time it's Batman and My Little Pony

I do not own anything but the words I type.

 **Chapter 1: Knight meets Night**

"Batman so great to see you!" Commissioner Jim Gorden says as Batman jumps out from his vehicle; The Bat-Mobile.

"We have not heard any demands from the figure inside.. it's not even attacking it is just standing in the lobby cloaked in stars, imagine that Batman." Jim Gorden adds watching Batman/Bruce Wayne walk to the entrance to the museum.

"Keep the police back, I'll deal with it Commissioner!" Batman says jogging into the open entrance of the museum.

"OK you heard the Bat, keep the police back." Jim says while thinking to himself: 'I hope you know what your doing Bruce!'

=Inside=

From pillar to pillar a dark figure known as Batman darts from each and every one towards the shadowy figure; the figure stands around 4'8 in height, wrapped around his/her's figure is a cloak of stars that seem to move as the figure does.

 _"I see I have company!"_ the figure; a woman says from behind her cloak and hood.

"You are trespassing, the museum is closed." Batman says stepping from behind the pillar.

 _"Ah, but alas the magic called me here.. for I am to meet with someone."_ the woman says her sky-blue eyes stare out from under the shadows of her cloak.

"You are still trespassing.. Leave!" Batman says reaching towards his belt of gear; his gloved hand curls around a batarang.

 _"Human. I am waiting for the Knight, not a fool!"_ the woman says raising a hand covered with a midnight blue glove.

"The Knight?" Batman asks grabbing another batarang from his belt with his free hand.

 _"Human the Knight could, nay will save my world.. at a price of course. The Knight could never leave."_ The woman says as magic as black as the night covers her hand.

"Your world?" Batman asks hooking the batarang's back onto his belt.

 _"Yes, for you see human I am not of your world, nay I am not of your universe!"_ The woman says raising the magic-fused hand up to her face; the glow makes her eyes shine with power and knowledge.

"You speak like the Knight will help you?" Batman asks/says watching the woman with a careful eye.

 _"He must.. I am hoping, nay I am begging the Knight to save mine and my sister's kingdom!"_ the woman says levitating a paper from the desk closest to her.

"You are royalty?" Batman asks not removing his eyes from the woman.

 _"Aye, me and my sister rule together.. I was not always like that though; I was evil and dark. A true Nightmare banished to the moon by my sister. Now I ask you the Knight of Gotham, will you help?"_ The woman asks, the magic that held the paper makes it fall to the floor; on the paper was an image a blurred image, but it was an image of a 'Bat-like' creature keeping the city of Gotham safe; the people of Gotham started to call this figure **"The Knight of Gotham"**

"What do I have to do?" Batman asks raising a tired hand to rub his eyes.

 _"You will help? Great! My world is not like this one, I had to take on this form."_ the un-named woman says waving her gloved hand over her form.

"I... what are you then?" Batman asks.

 _"An Alicorn!"_ The woman says flicking her hand at herself; her form shrinks to that of a pony, her cloak becomes her coat; a horn and a pair of wings grow from her.

"Your... what?" Batman asks/says with wide eyes.

 _"My name is Princess Luna, and I am the one who raises the moon!"_ Princess Luna says with a grin.

'What have a got myself into?' Batman thinks to himself watching the Princess pony create a portal to a different universe with her horn and magic.

 _"Well brave Knight shall we?"_ Luna asks walking towards the portal; Batman follows the Princess, the portal vanishes just as it had been made. The paper with the image of the Bat-like figure changes; a new figure fills the page: a creature clothed in blue and black called; Nightwing protects the city now.

=T.B.C=


End file.
